Princess Charming
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Tommy, Frankie, Jane. A fight for the affection of the beautiful Maura Isles. Nothing was going quite as planned until... The Police Department held a masquerade. But a mask can only hide so much. Based off of both the original Cinderella tale and Ever After. Rizzles, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Next up is Cinderella (in case you didn't notice). This is really just because, not that I don't love Marx's idea of Beauty and the Beast because I do, but because I actually had this crossover thought out before Sleeping Beauty. However I needed to watch Ever After again before I attempted to write it. And since I did that today, well, yea. Don't worry Marx, Beauty and the Jane is coming next. ;) Oh, and I'm thinking some smut wound in nicely here too, so don't worry. I do love you guys. ;)_

_~SnapTobiume_

* * *

Frank Rizzoli Senior knew every secret of his daughter's. She, after all, had always been his favorite child. She was the first born, the loveliest in his opinion. Don't misunderstand; he did love all of his children. Jane had just always been his favorite. When Angela would go on vacation somewhere, she would bring the boys to wherever it was she went. He would take Jane hunting, fishing, riding. Whatever she wanted to do, wherever she wanted to go. It was at the age of nine, when he turned from his car to give her his third hug of farewell that day.

"Papa, do you have to go?" She whined, and he nodded, his expression unhappy as he did so.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Now Janie, be nice to your brothers, and we'll be together again soon, alright?" She nodded smiling happily. Little did she know it would be the last time for many, many years. She stepped back, standing next to the brother closest to her, Frankie. He took her hand, smiling almost as sadly as she was. She returned the grip, watching as their father stepped into the car, accelerating slowly as he headed towards the gate of their farm. Angela turned towards the inside, Tommy following quickly.

"Wait!" Jane called out, causing her mother to turn. "Its tradition, he's going to wave once he reaches the gate." She watched closely, Angela turning to return inside. That was the moment that everything seemed to shatter, seemed to break into millions of pieces, and wouldn't be right again, for a very, very long time. The car screeched, swerving. Jane's face fell, and she dropped Frankie's hand the same moment she started running. The crack of the hood against the open gate, the splitting of metal was completely synchronized with Jane's scream. "Papa!" She kept running, hearing the others as they chased after her, Her mother nearly catching up to her as she slid to her knees beside her father's fallen form. He was gasping for breath, when she grabbed his hand, sobbing. "Papa, no. Papa, wake up. Please, papa." She cried out, shaking his shoulders. Angela dropped also, grasping for his free hand and clutching it as if it meant her last breath.

"Don't leave me here. Frank, don't you dare leave me here! Not like this!" He looked up to her, and then over to the crying Jane. With his free hand, he reached up, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Jan... ie..." He breathed. "I love you." The words were slow, quiet. Jane screamed with grief, even as Angela glared at her, for the first time in her life, jealous of another woman. Jealous of her daughter. But Frank was gone; and the only one he had said he loved was his little princess, Jane.

* * *

"Jane! Get up! It is time to _get up!"_ The voice woke her from her sleep, almost immediately. Jane sprang up, looking down at her soot- streaked shirt, cursing herself for falling asleep beside the fireplace again. It was common for her to fall asleep there, simply thinking. It was cold nights such as these that she found it easiest to stare off into the flickering depths, and remember her father, happy, alive. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jane stretched, pulling the first shirt she found and sniffing it. When she had come to the conclusion that it smelled clean enough, she pulled off the one from yesterday and pulling the newer one over her head. She then stoked the embers, causing the fire to come to life again before her eyes, before disappearing into the kitchen. As quickly as she could, Jane mixed eggs, heating up a pan on the stove as she did so, quickly tossing in the ingredients to fix what she had labeled the 'perfect' omelet. It was damned good, if she did say so herself. Frankie came running down the stairs quietly, quickly, checking over by the fireplace before turning in to the kitchen. A grin found its way across his face when he saw her, and he all but jumped up on to his stool. "Good, you're awake."

"You woke me up."

"Ma gets pissed if her breakfast isn't ready." Jane rolled her eyes, flipping the first omelet on to a plate for him, before starting a second and a third. There was the sound of someone else coming down the stairs, before she separated the sound into two pairs of feet, stomping equally loud. In a swift moment, Jane placed the two plates on the counter, dealing out silverware and napkins to each respectable setting. She then clicked the stove off, not having the ingredients to make a fourth omelet for herself. She ducked her head as she rinsed both her hands and her face in the sink, drying with a clean towel.

"Hey Janie, what a good morning it is! Fall asleep in the cinders again?" Tommy, her youngest sibling, mocked. She bit her tongue, swallowing the sarcastic retort that had risen, turning to face him as she began washing the dishes from the previous night.

"Good morning to you too, Tommy, Mother." She greeted. Frankie rose, pushing his plate beside her elbow as he approached. She looked down to see half an omelet waiting for her, and a sly little smirk across the older brother's lips. She gentled her steely gaze slightly. "Thank you." She only mouthed the words, and he nodded the tiniest bit, going back to the counter.

"You know, Jane, why'd you have to go and be a cop? Your job is too dangerous, you run the risk of being killed, and then who would do all the house work for us? It would be a disaster!" Angela began again, as she did nearly every morning. Jane heard her phone vibrate beside her hand, drying off her dominant left hand to open the text message. It was from Frankie, and she almost laughed out loud. He was always into trouble with her. They had always been tight. She read the message to herself.

"_Hey, get out of the house. I mean... 'We have a body, over in the park off of Beacon Hill. Go forth, Agent!' Good luck to ya' sis, love ya'." _She covered her smirk with a look of disdain, shutting off the water and drying her other hand.

"I've got a call, ma'. I'll see you both later." She reached for her coat, grabbing it off the hook as she yanked open the door with just a little too much force.

"Well, go shopping on your way back! Jane, groceries! Remember them! Oh, and pick up the dry cleaning too, if you would, dear." She slammed the door behind her, getting quickly into the unmarked police car supplied by her job. Again, she thanked her stars that the police department had supplied her with one. If not, well, she wouldn't have one, and she would be shit out of luck. She started the engine, heading off towards the park as quickly as she dared.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- Alright so I've gotten a couple complaints about the Disney fics being rushed, or too short... I apologize. But really, I'm trying to keep these kind of short, simple. I don't want to be writing 17 chapters like I have for the fics with larger plot lines or more material. And plus, Disney movies are only, what, an hour long? Yea. So... I've been aiming for no more than five chapters, but I won't purposely rush anything that can't or shouldn't be rushed. Just saying. Oh, and this is the new version of how Maura and Jane decided to get to know one another. ;)_

_~SnapTobiume_

* * *

Jane leaned back against the nearest tree, looking up through the branches as she tossed an apple straight upwards, catching it easily in her hands as it descended again. She let her mind wander to her job; her partner, Barry Frost. Her previous partner, Vince Korsak. People that actually gave a damn about her as a person. It was a damn shame that she could never get away from her mother, her younger brother. Frankie would turn out alright if he could get out as well; they had always gotten into trouble together. He would walk out on a ledge for her, and she would do the same for him. It was a mutual sibling agreement. She reached up wiping the stray tears from her eyes. It wasn't often that she cried, wasn't often that she even so much as had the chance. For a Rizzoli to cry was a supreme weakness. Jane drew in a shuddering breath, when she heard the cracking of brush off to her right. Without thinking very much about what she was about to o, she spun the apple in her hand, pitching the fast ball that had gained her so much respect back in school. She picked up another, prepared to throw that one as well.

"Ouch!" The undignified squeak was one that she recognized as a voice that had always beheld her and the guys in the bullpen with contempt. Furrowing her brow, Jane stepped into the brush, finding the blonde woman picking herself up off the ground, holding her shoulder, where an apple seemed to have exploded along the purple strap of her knee- length dress. She shivered in the cold, and Jane offered a hand.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there." She tried to defend, when the medical examiner cocked a slim, blonde eyebrow.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise, You seem to have made contact with my clavicle, though I don't believe its done extensive damage." Jane couldn't help the coy smirk that danced across her face, pulling the normally- pristine woman to her feet.

"I'm um... Sorry about that, actually. I didn't realize who you were. If I had, well, I probably wouldn't have thrown the apple so hard." She turned back towards the tree where she had been sitting, when she heard the woman following. "What are you doing?"

"Do you work at Boston Police Department?" The blonde asked. Jane rolled her eyes upwards, trying to fight the urge to turn around and confront her.

"Yes." She answered stiffly, instead. Maybe if she was kind of rude, the woman would just simply go away. No such luck. Jane could never be that lucky.

"Oh, I thought I've seen you somewhere before. Where do you work? Evidence, Archives...?"

"Evidence." There was a gasp from behind her, as the woman seemed to accept the lie. She had such contempt for the detectives that worked the streets, and Jane couldn't bear to make her hate who she was. She was too beautiful, too... Real. Unreachable, of course, for someone like her, but real none the less. She saw Maura shiver again, and with a sigh, shrugged out of her jacket, holding it out to her.

"What's this for?"

"You're freezing your ass off, Doctor Isles." She caught both the woman's distaste at the simple jacket, and her glare that Jane's language had gotten the best of her again.

"How do you know who I am."

"Everyone knows who you are. You're getting married soon, right? To that Ian character everyone's heard so much about, right?" Maura's lips pursed, and she diverted her gaze; a motion Jane thought curious.

"Yes. I suppose I am. I do wish however, that I could just be free. That I could live my life the way that I wanted to, and no other way."

"I believe that's what everyone wants, Doctor Isles."

"Maura."

"... Maura. Everyone just wants to be who they are, and do what they want. I also believe its been said that Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves." Maura tilted her head o the side, blonde hair falling forward over her shoulder.

"Abraham Lincoln. It is not a common quote, but one with an air of truth to it no less. You enjoyed studying history?"

"Immensely." One of her darkest secrets. One she had yet to share with none other, save for Frankie and her late father. The thought alone was enough to make her eyes brim with tears, and she quickly raised a hand to wipe them away.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I don't mean to look so weak-"

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love." The woman whispered, reaching over to pull Jane's hand away.

"Washington Irving."

"Yes! So... Who were you thinking about?" The gentleness that had crept into her voice was all new to Jane; she had never heard the fact- based woman sound particularly kind to anyone before, especially not up in the bullpen.

"My father. He died when I was young." There was a silence that wasn't particularly awkward, but more as if it was comforting, when Jane looked down at her buzzing phone. Maura pulled her own out, picking up immediately.

"Isles." A pause. "Yes, of course. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Thank you." She turned back to Jane, sad smile on her lips. "Sorry, I've got to go in to work. Will you meet me again? Maybe not here, but the university or something? I... I would love to talk to you again."

"Yea. Sure. Of course. Anywhere." She almost smacked herself, watching the woman walk away, back through the brush that she had pelted her with an apple through. Her phone rang again, and she scrambled to pick up. "Hi. I mean, Rizzoli." She heard Frost updating her on the scene, that she would be needed to interview witnesses and the like, when she realized something, rather belatedly. Maura Isles hadn't returned her jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- Okay, so this story is moving at the weirdest pace I have ever created. Its like, I don't even know how to explain it. Its moving slowly, but there isn't quite as much in it as in Ever After, but more than the original Cinderella. Not that I'm complaining or anything. So I'm unsure now, about the smut in this one. The more adventurous Sleeping Beauty- Maura it kind of worked with. This one... Not so much. Sorry guys. :/ I know the next chapter of Boston is Burning (chapter five) will have some though, so if someone *Marx* would stop distracting me with Disney ideas, I could go and get somewhere with that one... Jk, jk, I enjoy the Disney thing we've got going on. ;)_

_~SnapTobiume_

_ps- Im definitely going to do Beauty and the Beast, but any other ideas? I don't think I've ever watched Aladdin all the way through, but I could if anyone thinks it would work. And the little mermaid is completely out of the question. I read the original, real ending to that tale, and oh my God. "Blood, Heartbreak, Death" is a bit of an understatement. After reading "The mermaid goes upon land and proceeds to bleed absolutely everywhere." I find that I will never refer to that movie in the same light ever again, and adamantly refuse to write anything having to do with the tale. Though the original Cinderella is kind of disturbing too...  
_

_Random question- Whats your favorite Disney song? If I get some answers, Ill post mine in the next AN, since this one is really long already._

* * *

Maura looked down at her stitching in the Y- incision on the latest victim. The detectives upstairs were trying to get her report faster than she was performing her autopsy, not that she really blamed them. She was a little bit... Distracted today. That woman in the forest, the one that hit her with the apple? She was on the forefront of Maura's mind throughout the entire procedure, examination of stomach contents, and she nearly had herself on tape talking about the heated meeting between the two of them. And she still had the jacket hanging on the back of her chair in the office. She supposed, after a few more moments of pure distraction, that she should have returned it, before realizing she still could. The woman had said... Evidence. Maura tossed her gloves, having closed up the body and covered it, pulling her scrubs from her body and tossing them into the laundry.

"Suzie, I'm going up to evidence really quick." She called out to her assistant, before grabbing both the jacket and her purse from the she looked at the time. "never mind Suzie, I'm going to the cafeteria." Everyone else, who didn't work in the morgue, would be at lunch. She would look there first. The assistant ran out, manila folder and cell phone in hand, stopping short beside the elevator that Maura was impatiently waiting for.

"Here you are, Doctor. The report for detective Korsak, and your phone." Maura blinked at the two items. How had she forgotten?

"Why... Thank you. That will be all." The assistant just nodded, before returning to the labs. Maura silently chided herself for her distraction, her forgetfulness. She quickly checked her missed calls, sighing when she noticed one that was undeniably her mother. Well, she would just have to call that woman back later. Tapping her foot impatiently, Maura headed up towards the cafeteria, relieved when the doors finally slid open. She stepped out quickly, looking around for the woman. When she didn't see her immediately, she smiled to herself, and headed over to Angela Rizzoli, prepared to wait until she showed her face.

* * *

"No, like you don't understand. Wonderful. Completely wonderful. Like, I never would have believed that amount of wonderful was possible." Jane stressed to Frost, for the fifth time. She stepped out of the elevator with him, smacking his shoulder when he started to laugh at her.

"Jane, I'm sorry. But its hilarious; who would have thought, honestly? You and the medical examiner. But you told her you were in evidence?"

"Yea." Jane shrugged, heading towards the cafeteria where her mother worked. "She hates us up in the bullpen, remember? She can barely stand to bring her findings up herself, she sends her assistant or whatever."

"But lying really isn't good, Janie." She smacked him again, and the other detective all but snorted the last mouthful of his coffee out his nose, tossing the now- empty cup into the trash can. When he looked up, the characteristic blonde hair caught the detective's eye, though apparently not Jane's because she just kept talking.

"I know. And I'll tell her. I'll just say to her 'Maura Isles, I'm pretty certain you know me as Jane Rizzoli, that pain in the ass detective that is commonly referred to as a bitch. Sorry I told you I'm in evidence, but I was just so worried everything would be awkward if you realized who I was." Frost smirked.

"And you'll tell her that the next time you see her?"

"Of course." Jane snorted, tossing her empty coffee in the trash also.

"Good." The other detective stated, grinning. "Because she's right over there."

"Oh, shit!" Jane dodged behind him, crouching behind the table, glaring at him. "Talk to her for me. Please. Just don't say anything... revealing."

"What happened to the telling her the truth part?" Jane tilted her head to the side clasping her hands together.

"Please, Frost. Please. I can't talk to her with my mother there." He glared at her. "I'll pick up your dry cleaning."

"You have to do better than that, Rizzoli."

"For a week."

"Deal." The detective grinned, approaching the other three women, leaving his partner behind where she was hiding. "Hey Angela, Tommy. Doctor Isles."

"Hello Barry." The latter answered, smiling slightly. "Anyway, as I was saying. I'm looking for her, so if you happen to see her-"

"Oh, who is it you're looking for, Doctor? There aren't many people I couldn't place at the current moment." The detective cut her off, taking his plate from Angela and trying to look genuinely interested. The doctor held up the jacket in her hand.

"There was this woman, and she lent this to me." Tommy rolled his eyes, leaning on his arm as he turned an admiring gaze to Maura.

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with finding her again." Angela nodded.

"Yes, my Tommy is perfectly suitable for someone-"

"I fear I never got her name, actually, only that she works in-" Maura continued on, completely ignoring the other two as they spoke with her, completely absorbed by the hope that Frost knew who she was looking for.

"Evidence. Yes, I believe I know who you're referring to. And I'm pretty certain she should be the only one down there at the moment." He finished, thanking Angela as he gathered up a few spare napkins. "Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli, I have to head back up to the bull pen however. Nice seeing you, Doctor." He waved, walking back through the aisles towards the elevators.

"Frost, you asshole!" The harsh whisper caught his attention as he stood patiently, tapping his foot outside an upward- travelling elevator.

"I think your mother is trying to set her up with your brother." He stated calmly, despite a smirk painted across his lips.

"Why'd you tell her I was down there?! There isn't anyone down there at all!"

"Then i would suggest the other elevator. You know, the one going down. Not up." Jane rolled her eyes, turning towards the glossy metal piece of machinery. "Good luck, Janie!"

"Don't call me Janie!" He laughed, stepping into his elevator at the same moment that she stepped into the other one, nervously. She had to go to the evidence archives. She had to see Maura again. Jane exhaled. This was all getting much to confusing. And much to quickly. But damn it all to hell, she was in love. Oh, and her mother was trying to set Tommy up with the doctor. As her modern chariot dropped her downward, Jane Rizzoli couldn't help but laugh. Tommy and a doctor? Extremely unlikely. Especially if she had something to say about it.


End file.
